Benutzer:IchBin96
Morning! Schön, dass du auf meinem Profil gelandet bist! Wenn du Fragen, Lob, Hinweise, Anregungen, Kritik (damit wär ich an deiner Stelle aber vorsichtig ;) ) an mich hast, kannst du mich über meine Nachrichtenseite und auf Discord erreichen. -- Regards, Ninetysix (Kontakt) || 15.04.2017, 00:23 (MEZ) Ein bisschen was über mich: 1. Dein Name? Steht doch sowieso irgendwo auf meiner Nachrichtenseite 2. Wann hast du Geburtstag? S.o. 3. Wo bist du geboren? Im Krankenhaus 4. Wo bist du gerade? Entspannt in meinem Zimmer 5. Was hast du gerade an? T-Shirt und Jeans 6. Dein schönster Moment bis jetzt? Schwere Frage... 7. Was liest du derzeit? Fahrenheit 451... Aber auf Englisch natürlich ^^ 8. Hast du einen Lieblingsfilm? Nope 9. Action- oder Liebesfilm? Weder noch. 10. Was ist dein Lieblingslied? Das wechselt bei mir alle paar Stunden. Stand 25.03.17 23:01: Millionaire von Alan Walker. 11. Was hörst du derzeit? In diesem Moment... Nur das Sonett meiner Tastatur. 12. Bist du derzeit verliebt? Yeah, Baby 13. Die 3 wichtigsten Sachen in deinem Leben? Freunde, Musik, schwedisches Brot 14. Was siehst du als deine Heimat an? Düsseldorf <3 15. Welche Sprachen sprichst du? Deutsch, Englisch, Polnisch, Französisch, Spanisch (in absteigender Reihenfolge) 16. Dein Lieblingsgetränk? Ich steh auf Tee. Ein paar andere Dinge sollte ich hier aber lieber nicht nennen. 17. Dein Lieblingsessen? Grüne Paprika. Aber es muss grüne sein. 18. Dein Lieblingsland? NRW 19. Was ich in meiner Freizeit am liebsten mach? Alles und gar nichts 20. ICQ oder Yahoo! ? Was zur Hölle ist ICQ? 21. Was hast du letzte Nacht gemacht? Ganz ehrlich: geschlafen 22. Sommer oder Winter? Aber sowas von Sommer 23. Windows oder Linux etc? Windows only 24. Wie würdest du deinen Sohn nennen? Very Long 25. … und deine Tochter? Even Longer (ja, okay, diesen Gag hab ich geklaut) 26. Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe? Dunkelrot. Bordeaux nennt man das. 27. Wann hast du zum letzten Mal Urlaub gemacht? Wo? Kroatien, Sommer 2016 28. Dein Schulabschluss? Hoffentlich bald Abi. 29. Schönstes Alter? (bis jetzt?) Kann mich nicht entscheiden -.- 30. Nenne 1 Lebensweisheit! Wir leben zu sehr in der Vergangenheit, haben Angst vor der Zukunft und vergessen dabei völlig, die Gegenwart zu genießen. 31. 3 Dinge für die Insel? Nee, ich brauch mehr. 32. 3 Dinge für ein erfülltes Leben? Solche Fragen sind zu hoch für mich. 33. Wunsch für die Zukunft?! Das Übliche... Gesundheit, Job, Glück etc. 34. Was braucht man für einen perfekten Urlaub? Nette Menschen und nette Location. 35. Geld oder Liebe? Geht auch beides? :< "Mach Schluss mit entweder oder" 36. Deine Haarfarbe? Schwer zu sagen. Am ehesten wohl dunkelblond. 37. Deine Augenfarbe? Dunkelbraun. 38. Hast du einen Spitznamen? Welchen? Im Wiki 96. Außerhalb sinds ein paar mehr. 39. Herr der Ringe oder Harry Potter? Harry Potter 40. Setze fort wie du willst: "Lost in….." "your mind" (Beginn von Alan Walkers "Alone".) 41. Erstes Wort das dir mit "S" am Anfang einfällt! Samstag. 42. Lieblingswebsite? Man darf ja keine Werbung machen. Von daher: dieses Wiki ;) 43. Film oder Buch? Buch 44. Lieblingsfach in der Schule? Sozialwissenschaften. 45. Hast du studiert? Error... Nicht zutreffend. 46. Wenn ja? Wo? Was? Wie lang? ICH SAGTE DOCH BEREITS... ach, was soll man sich aufregen ^^ 47. Wie lange surfst du durchschnittlich jede Woche? Der hat gesessen... Viel zu viel :< 48. Hast du gerade Licht brennen? Jepp. 49. Wie spät ist es bei dir? Halb eins. 50. Lieblingstätigkeit am PC? Im Wiki arbeiten, Youtube, Discord. Außerdem hab ich keinen PC, sondern ein Notebook '' ^^ '''51. Wenn würdest du wählen?' Muss ich mich nich mit beschäftigen. 52. Bist du mit der Regierung zufrieden? ''' Irgendwer is immer unzufrieden, egal wer regiert. '''53. Liest du Zeitung? Ja. Wenn auch nicht besonders oft. 54. Interesse für Politik? Nicht nur Interesse, sondern auch Ahnung. ^^ 55. Interesse für Parties? Siehe Antwort 54. 56. Was hast du letztes Wochenende gemacht? Vergessen. 57. Bist du Raucher? Nein, und werde ich auch nie sein. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. 58. Hast du ein Handy? Smartphone nennt man das. Aber warum die Frage? Willst du meine Nummer haben? -- Vergiss es ;p 59. Aktuelle Wetterlage bei dir? Zu dunkel. Aber tagsüber wars genial. 60. Bist du Mitglied in einem Verein? Ja. 61. Warst du schon mal im Krankenhaus? Ebenfalls ja. 62. Wann hast du das letzte Mal telefoniert? Boah... vor ein paar Tagen?! 63. Wann hast du deine letzte Mail geschrieben? Gestern. 64. Hast du einen Bruder? Name? Ja, hab ich. Name hab ich aber vergessen ;) 65. Hast du eine Schwester? Name? Da müsste ich mal nachdenken. Nee, hab ich nicht. 66. Wer ist älter? Vater oder Mutter? ''' Zuviel Mathematik für zwanzig vor zwölf. '''67. Trinkst du Alkohol? Wenn ja, wie oft? Kein Kommentar. 68. Gibt es Wunder? Ich glaube nicht. 69. Gibt es Geister? Nee. Son Blödsinn. 70. Der Sinn des Lebens? (deiner Meinung nach!) ... 71. Deine aktuellen Gefühle sind… Ich werd müde und genervt wenn ich Fragen beantworten muss. :< 72. Was sagst du zum aktuellen Fernsehprogramm? Oh! Endlich mal ne anständige Frage. Antwort: Schrott. 73. Talk- oder Gerichtsshows? Talkshows können wirklich interessant sein. Wissen die meisten gar nicht. 74. Hast du zur Zeit ein Vorbild? Barb. Obwohl... Ne, doch nicht ;) 75. Berlin oder München? Berlin. 76. Setze fort wie du willst: "In München…" ''' Hä? Was solln das jetzt? '''77. Würdest du gern ins Ausland auswandern? Auf keinen Fall. 78. Was macht einen Menschen reich? Geld. Was sonst? 79. Was bedeutet für dich die Natur? ''' Zu hohes intellektuelles Niveau. '''80. Deine Träume? ... 81. Dein Lieblingsauto? Hab keins. Hab generell kaum Ahnung von Autos. 82. Wo bist du aufgewachsen? Zuhause. 83. Wie groß bist du eigentlich? Äääähm... round about 1.80. 84. Was ist besser? Arbeit oder Schule? Wenn man das eine macht, will man das andere haben. Ist meistens so ^^ 85. Geburtsland? NRW 86. Malen oder Singen? Singen. 87. Was findest du außergewöhnlich? Versteh die Frage nicht. 88. Nach was bist du süchtig? Kaugummi und gute Musik. 89. Hast du Hobbys? Welche?? Kam die Frage nicht schonmal? 90. Was war deine letzte Mahlzeit? Tiefkühlpizza. 91. Dein letzter Kinofilm? Logan. 92. Wie würdest du dich in einem Satz beschreiben? :D 93. Wie würdest du deinen Sohn nennen? Also die Frage kommt jetzt wirklich zum zweiten Mal. 94. Bist du naiv? Gegen diesen Vorwurf wehre ich mich vehement! 95. Der beste Jahrgang ist…? Natürlich mein Jahrgang ;p 96. Glückszahl? 14 und 19. 97. Draußen oder Drinnen? Kommt immer aufs Wetter und die Jahreszeit an. 98. Lebst du lieber in der Stadt oder auf dem Land? Ganz klar Stadt. Land find ich richtig schlimm. 99. Was ist für dich das Wichtigste auf der Welt? Bei dieser Antwort muss ich glaub ich ganz ganz vorsichtig sein... 100. Deine Meinung zu den letzten 99 Fragen? Krass, das geht ja wirklich genau auf :O